


Basic Platonic Mythbusting

by AlmightyMirage



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyMirage/pseuds/AlmightyMirage
Summary: Annoyed about Jeff denying the undeniable and labeling them as friends as they search for the elusive Ass Crack Bandit, Annie decides to take matters into her own hands and forces him to be honest with her.In other words, they get a room.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	Basic Platonic Mythbusting

“Jeff! It’s Duncan.” Annie told him, and she could see that smile on his face. The proud smile he reserved just for her. 

Jeff didn’t say anything, before they headed off towards the party, determined to find Duncan. In the thick smoke and loud music, they suddenly lost sight of each other. 

“Annie?” She could hear him ask somewhere among the crowd of people.

“Jeff?” She responded back, hoping he could hear her.

As it turns out, Jeff did hear her. He always could. Whether it was his height making him better at spotting people in a crowd, or just him always noticing her above anything else, she didn’t know. But he soon walked over to where she was standing, at the side of the hallway, by an unmarked door.

“There you are.” Jeff said, and she could hear the relief in his voice.

“Quickly, in here. I saw him walk in here, I just didn’t want to follow without you.” She ordered him, and opened the door for him. Jeff blindly walked in first, with Annie following right behind. 

“Annie, this is a supply room.” Jeff told her matter-of-factly. Behind him, Annie locked the door. Jeff turned around and looked at her, surprised. “Annie?”

“He’s in here, I promise. Check around that, he’s probably hiding.” She said, and pointed to a whiteboard in the far-right corner of the small room. 

Jeff looked skeptical, but did as she said. He walked over there, looked around the corner, then walked behind the whiteboard, looking for any trace of Duncan. “Annie, he’s not here.” He said, then turned around to find Annie standing right in front of him, looking up at him with cold, hard eyes.

“Annie? Did you hear me? He’s not here.” Jeff reiterated.

“I know.” 

“Then why did you drag me in here?” He asked, his eyes boring into her, his voice failing to hide his annoyance.

“I wanted to talk to you, in private.” Annie said innocently.

“Then why didn’t you just say so?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

“You were distracted, so I couldn’t.”

“If you didn’t notice, we’re kind of in the middle of something here.” 

“Screw the bandit. I want to talk about what you said earlier.” Annie said, her eyes staring daggers back at him.

“Said what exactly?” Jeff asked.

“' _Platonic shoulder holding_ '? ‘ _We’re friends_ ’? Jeff, come on, cut the crap. This isn’t platonic, nothing about us is or ever has been.” Annie sneered at him.

“Then what do you want me to say, Annie? Tell you that the Dean is right? That I _do_ like teaming up with you on things like this, so I can be close to you for just a little bit?” Jeff replied in exasperation, unintentionally revealing more than he intended to.

“All I want is for you to be honest with me. Just tell me what you want, because this-“ Annie said, pointing her finger between both of them. “This, is driving me crazy. You let me in, and then as soon as we’re with other people, or you realize that you’ve let your guard down, you push me away again like I’m some unwanted thing. It’s infuriating.” 

“You know we can’t be what you want, Annie. We’re platonic, that’s all there is to it.”

“Oh horseshit.” Annie responded, and Jeff seemed slightly taken aback by her choice of words. Before he got the chance to respond, she leapt at him, her lips colliding with his in a hard, rough and unexpected closed mouth kiss.

Annie pushed herself off him again, and scowled at him. “See? Was that so hard? Was that so bad? Or am I still some young kid you can’t take seriously?” 

Jeff didn’t respond, and instead shook off the shocked expression from his face, and leaned down to meet her lips again. Annie seemed surprised, but quickly melted into the kiss. Her hands reached around his waist and gripped onto his shirt greedily, as she kissed him harder, her tongue asking for permission, which he gave her instantly. It felt so nice. Finally, _finally_ they were kissing again. It had been years since last time, since he broke her heart. That time it was soft, gentle. Careful. Now she was none of those things. She wanted him, and she wanted him bad, and she kissed him like she meant it.

They eventually broke the heated kiss, gasping to recover their breaths. 

“Annie…” Jeff said breathily.

“Jeff, don’t you dare. Don’t you dare do that again.” She told him sternly.

“No, Annie, I…I want this. I want you, so badly.”

“Then have me, right now. Stop waiting, and get what you want. What we both-“

Her sentence got interrupted by Jeff attacking her lips again, this time it was harder, passionate. He just as soon let go, and started kissing her throat. 

“Jeff…” Annie sighed blissfully as he sucked hard on her, his mouth finding a sensitive spot she didn’t know she had.

His lips grazed the skin of her throat gently while he held her close, until he hit an unwanted obstacle. He released a hand from the small of her back, and reached up to tug at the neckline of her tight sweater, the one he had quite clearly taken a glance at earlier in the day, when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. “Less clothes.” He muttered.

Annie bit her lip at his request, but pushed him off and pulled her sweater up. She swiftly pulled it off, and threw it to the side, leaving only her bra left on her upper body. She felt Jeff’s gaze on her, studying her intently. In reflex, she moved her hands up in front of her chest, crossing her arms. She wanted this, but she felt this was getting real, and fast.

Jeff looked at her face, and he seemed worried. “Would it help if I took of my shirt?” He asked as a suggestion.

Annie nodded quickly, still biting her lip. She felt vulnerable, but maybe with them both topless, her nerves would ease. Jeff deftly unhooked all the buttons of his shirt, and threw it on top of Annie’s sweater. Her gaze was fixed on him now, how big he looked in front of her, all muscled and well built. She had seen him undress before, quite a few times, actually, but he never seized to amaze her with his body. Annie looked back up at his eyes, and saw him gazing at her body too. Subconsciously, her arms had fallen away from her chest, and he was looking there. By the expression of his face, he liked what he was seeing, the swell of her shapely breasts contained within her industrial, normal black bra. But he didn’t seem to mind that one bit.

“Annie, you…you’re amazing, you know that?” He muttered, his eyes flickering back up to hers for a moment.

“I know now?” She said, and smiled at him.

“I’ll make sure you never forget that again.” Jeff said, and leaned over again to resume what he was doing before the unfortunate hindrance appeared. His lips grazed over her skin, leaving a trail of wet kisses along the soft skin of her pale skin, tracing from her collarbone and down to the top of her breasts. He kissed her hungrily there, snuggling his nose into her cleavage as he kissed her, searching for more access. He moved further down, trying to suck at her nipple through her bra, but finding little luck with her choice of bra. Impatiently, he nibbled at the edge of her bra with his teeth, pulling at it. He reached out behind her, but stopped as he held the backside of it. He looked up at her, and she nodded in approval. 

Deftly, he unhooked her bra, and she slid it down her arms, before throwing it aside. Jeff muttered a low “Holy shit.” at seeing her shapely, exposed breasts in front of him. “You’re so beautiful” He complimented her, causing a slight blush, before he went right back to where he left off. He kissed her exposed breast lovingly, while grasping them both softly, gently in his hands. He squeezed them felt them in his hands as he continued kissing her. Annie could feel herself getting more and more aroused from seeing how softly he was touching her, feeling his big hands explore her body so curious and lovingly. Jeff moved his lips to the peak of her hardened nipple, and kissed it. He kissed it again, before attaching his lips to it. He sucked on her, causing her to gasp out loud from the surprising feeling. Clearly having heard the noise she made, he sucked on her again, releasing her with a little pop of his mouth. He moved on to her other nipple, and again put his lips on it. His tongue flicked it inside of his mouth, before sucking on her again, suckling her in his mouth, for longer this time, not releasing her until after quite a few seconds.

Annie could barely believe this was happening. She’d wanted to talk to him, back him up where he couldn’t just escape from her questions, and force him to finally be honest with her. What she was getting now, was so, so much better than just an answer. This wasn’t her reading into anything, imagining things. This was Jeff, tracing wet, hungry kisses down her body, who had kissed her like he had kept something in him, hidden away for years, only to let it out now, for her. Now she had tangible proof, undeniable evidence that there was nothing platonic between them. She was pretty sure he was going to fuck her, right then and there, and she wanted him to.

Jeff reached edge of her pants with his moth, and left one last wet kiss on her. With a proud smirk, he unbuttoned her pants, and slowly pulled them down. Annie kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her pants, then kicked them away, while Jeff stood up and once again towered above her. She felt so small alongside him, yet so safe. He probably noticed that her panties definitely did not match her bra, but he didn’t seem to care one bit as he held onto her waist, looking down at her with a sultry, adoring expression. She was feeling a little fuzzy from everything that was going on, but once again she tiptoed up kiss him. He leaned down to meet her, while still holding on to her, keeping her steady as they both kissed each other passionately. Subconsciously, she was moving her hips against his crotch, and she could how hard he was under the fabric of his pants.

While they kept kissing, Jeff, boldly snuck his right hand down to the hem of her panties, and slipped his hand inside of it. In an impressive act of multitasking, he kept up with the movement of her soft lips, while he moved his hand down to her opening. She was wet, really wet, which Jeff no doubt noticed, based on the chuckle on his lips as he traced a finger along her entrance. Carefully, he pushed it inside of her, causing her to gasp slightly from the sudden feeling of an intrusion into her. He pushed deeper into her, then pulled his finger slowly out, before pushing it in quicker, his finger moving in a slowly building rhythm.

Jeff finally stopped kissing her, and set her down on her feet again. She was puzzled for a slight second, as he both stopped kissing her and moving his finger, but then he leaned down and took hold of her panties. He pulled them down, and as soon as she noticed what he was doing, she helped him out, throwing them away into the heap of disposed clothes they had amassed together. She was now completely naked, in front of Jeff, in a storage room. This was not how she had dreamed of this happening, but she wasn’t about to complain after what he had just done.

Jeff sat down on his knees, and moved back to her entrance with his hand, but this time, he slipped a second finger inside of her, causing her to gasp slightly. He started moving, pushing in and out of her with determination. He looked up at her, and she could see that his expression so cocky, so proud as he kept making her feel amazing. He knew that she was unraveling right before his very eyes, and he was loving it. To make matters even worse, or better, depending on how long she planned to endure this, Jeff put his mouth to her entrance and started tracing his tongue along her entrance, while he kept his fingers moving, pushing in and out her wet opening. Then suddenly, he moved his mouth over her clit, and sucked on her, hard. Annie gasped loudly from the sudden feeling, and part of her wanted to squeal, let out all of the feelings she had bottled up, all the noises she had to contain. But she couldn’t, unless she wanted someone to discover them. The music outside in the hallway was loud, but someone near the door could her them if she didn’t keep quiet.

She could feel herself squirming now, her feet felt numb underneath her, like they were about to give in from his ministrations on her. But before she could collapse completely, Jeff suddenly stopped. Annie groaned, and looked up at him in frustration, seeing his absurdly cocky grin, his lips glazed by her juices.

“Why’d you stop?” 

“Can’t let you have all the fun.” He said with a wide smile on his face.

Annie rolled her eyes at his comment, but she knew what he meant. She reached out to his pants, and unbuttoned it and zipped it open. While keeping her eyes locked with his, she pulled his pants down, and his underwear with it. She could see how excited he was, how hard he had gotten. She’d felt it while grinding herself against him earlier, but now she could see it. She’d seen him once before, years earlier, but now the sight was for her, and her only.

“I hope you have some, you know?” She asked him.

“Left pocket, in the wallet.” He responded, and pointed to the pants she had just dragged off him.

Annie crouched down and fished out his wallet, and found what he had promised. She picked it out and held it in her left hand. Annie then sat back up on her knees, and looked right at him. At how hard and ready he was just from touching her, tasting her. It wasn’t her first time, but part of her was curious. Instead of putting on the condom right away, she reached out her free hand to his cock, and started touching it. 

Gently, she started moving her hand, stroking him slowly, noticing how his breath hitched a little when she put pressure on just the right spot, how his breath started increasing when she stroked faster, more determined. She could see that he liked it, a lot, based on how he was closing his eyes, and releasing small grunts in between his more labored breathing. She felt in charge, like he had been earlier. Jeff was at her mercy, and it felt wonderful, exhilarating. This massive man she had been in love with for so long, was completely under her control, just from the sight of her, and her tiny hands on him.

But as much as she wanted to see him unravel in from of her, she wanted in on the fun. She wanted to feel him, to finally be with him. She wanted them both to unravel _together_ , in a hot sweaty mess. She stopped stroking him, causing Jeff to look down in slight surprise. He clearly didn’t want her to stop, but he’d be pleased soon enough. She knew she herself would be, at least. Annie picked up the little plastic package she had dropped on the floor minutes earlier, and ripped it open with her teeth, before rolling it onto his cock. His surprised expression had changed now, he looked pleased, like he was looking forward to where this was going.

Annie stood up again, and had barely gotten to her feet when Jeff grabbed onto her face, and muttered “Come here” as he leaned down again, crashing his lips onto hers, shocking Annie slightly before she relaxed into it. Just as quickly, he let go of her lips, and just held on to her face, gently, softly. With a free hand, he grazed his thumb along her cheekbone, then leaned down again to give her a chaste, soft kiss. As if to say that as much as he wanted this badly, he still wanted to be soft and caring. 

Without speaking any words, she took hold of him again, and lined him up against her entrance. She looked up at him, and gave him a slight nod, causing Jeff to move his hips slowly, dipping into her wetness. Slowly, he pushed himself into her, going deeper and deeper, causing her eyelashes to flutter slightly and a low gasp to escape her mouth from the sudden intrusion. Having him full sheathed in her felt odd, yet really good at the same time. She’d been dreaming about this, wishing it would happen, for him to finally just give in, that Jeff would one day just stop acting like he was protecting her from himself, and just act on what he wanted, what they both wanted. And now it was finally happening.

Jeff however, had stopped, completely bottomed out on her. “Jeff, you’re allowed to move.” Annie exclaimed, breaking Jeff from his gaze. He’d been looking down at her. What went through in his head, she didn’t know, she just hoped he didn’t regret what they were doing. Jeff nodded and gave her a fond smile, then started moving. 

She was pushed up against the wall, on her toes to help him with the leverage as they moved their hips unison, the sound of flesh against flesh filling the room as he fucked hard and firm, yet soft and caring at the same time. Part of her cursed herself for not forcing his hand sooner, so she could have experienced this pleasure with him sooner. Because he felt so good inside of her, like despite their difference in size and experience, he was made for her and she was made for him. It was probably the hopeless romantic in her clouding her judgement, but it truly felt that good to her, despite where they were.

Annie could barely contain the low moans escaping her mouth from what she was feeling, the urge to stop gasping for air, and just scream out all she was feeling, all she was holding back. She wanted to scream out his name, anything. And Jeff seemed to be no better off, his face seemed strained, his breathing labored, heavy, and he was grunting slightly as he kept his hips moving, his cock sliding in and out of her wetness. It had felt intrusive to begin with, but now it was just _perfect_. She could feel him grinding against her insides, his cock glistening with her juices every time he only left his tip barely inside of her, as if teasing her. But each time, she knew he’d push inside of her again, continue fucking her until one of them would reach the edge.

With one hand behind her head and one on her waist, Jeff continued thrusting into her. He held her close, tight, safely, making her feel both safe, loved, and breathtakingly good at once. Despite the location, the spontaneity of what they were doing, it didn’t feel like they were just having sex together, this felt like all the feelings she had for years, and knew that he harbored for her, weren’t just misguided. Hopefully this would lead to him being less of an idiot about it, because this, this she wanted more of. 

“Annie, I’m..” Jeff grunted out.

“Don’t stop.” Annie breathily responded.

Jeff obeyed her, and kept hips moving to the best of his ability. But his movements were getting more and more erratic, and she could sense that he was about to reach his limit. But before he could, she felt herself fading. Suddenly, she screamed out, and felt her vision blurring as she reached the edge and fell clean over. Before her sounds could reveal them completely, Jeff’s lips were on hers, muffling her while he kept his hips moving. The awkward angle likely didn’t help him, but his movements were getting increasingly erratic, until suddenly he stopped. With a breathy, contained moan and a grunt, he released himself.

Annie was leaned back against the wall behind herself, with Jeff reaching out an arm to the wall to support himself as they regained their breath. Eventually, he pulled out of her warmth, and part of her missed the feeling of him inside of her already then.

“ _Wow_.” Annie said, still a bit out of breath, but smiling widely.

Jeff looked down at her, and seeing her smile, returned one of his own. “ _Yeah_.” He replied, he too evidently lacking the words to form sentences.

“We’re definitely doing that again, and I won’t hear anything else.” Annie demanded with a big smile.

“No objections here. I just hope nobody heard us; didn’t realize you were a screamer.” Jeff replied with a wide smile, laughing a bit at her expense.

Annie slapped his chest lightly. “Me? Did you hear the sounds you yourself were making?” 

“Mhm. And they were nothing compared to you.” He countered. “But you have to admit, that was a pretty great save of me.”

“Reluctantly, I’ll give you that. It was pretty romantic of you, considering the circumstances.” Annie boldly said, hoping to gauge his reaction.

“Yeah, I guess it was.” Jeff acknowledged, and she could see that fond smile of his, the one only she earned. She knew they’d need to get cleaned up, and get out of that room eventually, but for now she was content with standing there with goofy smiles on their faces, as they pondered and what their definitely un-platonic fun would lead to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come join us in the fanfic channel of the Community Discord! I promise we don't all write smut.


End file.
